federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Naryanna Dorr nee U'Zotti CP
Naryanna Dorr nee U'Zotti is a Federation doctor most known for her research in Nanite technology. Also a rare Napean female, she has struggled with issues between her culture and adjusting to the Federation. She is currently serving as the Chief Medical Officer for the Deep Space Nine research division. This character is no longer in use because she has been retired. For her future plot counterpart, see Naryanna Dorr nee U'Zotti. Family Information Because of her decision to leave Psi Epsillon, Naryanna is estranged from everyone in her family, choosing a life in the Federation. Due to the emphasis on females in their society, with a 1/30 chance of having one she has many siblings. Her parents continued to try for another girl after Naryanna left and had one by Rakort in 2381. One of Naryanna's fathers was once referenced as being "Yarrok S'Mettin." Children For complete list see Dorr Children CP. Personal Life Tokar Yvine Naryanna met her first boyfriend, Tokar Yvine, in 2373. He was a Deltan doctor on Deep Space Nine when Naryanna was a young nurse. Starting a love affair, they got very serious, prompting Tokar to help Naryanna's home planet of Psi Epsillon. Working on genetic research to create a high chance of female children, he took it upon himself to 'bomb' the planet, releasing his work into the atmosphere. Because he did this without permission, he was arrested and placed into a penal colony for life in 2375. She was often called his 'Princess.' Julian Bashir Naryanna met her second boyfriend, Julian Bashir, shortly after her break up with Tokar. Naryanna started a project in nanite technologies which spurred a relationship between the two. It was on strong until Naryanna left for her medical degree in 2376. Upon completing her degree and maintaining a long distance relationship, she was with Bashir for another year before he admitted he had been having an affair on her, ending their relationship. Deke Forsythe *Married - September 04, 2380; *Divorced - September, 2381. Naryanna met her first husband, Deke Forsythe, on the USS Fenrir, after breaking up with Bashir, her and Deke formed a relationship when he explained he has had a hidden crush on her for some time. Things moved quickly and they were married. Soon after, Naryanna conceived Jasmine and the couple moved to Earth so she would be able to concentrate on her impending motherhood. However, when Naryanna's mother-in-law died sending Deke into a tailspin. He soon fled, giving her an impromptu divorce before going MIA on another assignment. Figuring he was dead, Naryanna left with Jasmine to DS9, only to have Deke return explaining that he had only been unconscious and labelled as a 'John Doe.' When Deke finds out she is now in a relationship wtih Eben Dorr, they briefly try a polygamous relationship however it fizzles and they part ways, seeing each other only for Jasmine's benefit. In future plots, Deke is eventually killed by Naryanna's daughter Zuri in 2401. Eben Dorr *Married - March 17, 2382. Naryanna met her first husband, Eben Dorr, as friends in 2373 and formed a strong bond through thick/thin however nothing romantic escalates until her divorce to Deke in 2381. Taking Naryanna in and helping her with her child, they realize they were meant to be and married. Despite having two children each from other people, they embraced all the children as their own, finally having Indira - their only biological daughter. Remaining together through a lot of relationship drama, Eben was willing to share her with Deke, but that fizzled out prompting Deke to separate. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2370-2374, Naryanna left Psi Epsillion in secret. She was able to get special permission from a Captain rank and joined the Academy in 2370. Finishing her four year program, she graduated with a degree in Nanotechnology and Dimensional Mechanics. Wishing to further her career, she went to medical school in 2376 and completed the program in 2378 as a full MD. Military Service Straight from graduating, Naryanna held a position on Deep Space Nine where she served until the Dominion War. In later 2374, she was transferred to the USS Fenrir. Wishing to be a full medical doctor, she went back to Earth between 2376-2378 before returning to USS Fenrir as the CMO. Remaining there until 2380, she only left when she married the first officer, Deke. There, she was on Earth for another year before coming back to Deep Space Nine as the CMO in the research division in 2382. Nanite Therapy Starting her research in 2375, Naryanna worked closely with Dr. Bashir in utilizing borg nanites in medical research and technology. Able to use them to heal biological systems faster and with more precision, she has advanced medical techniques by several decades. Years as *'Ensign:' 2374-2377 *'Lieutenant:' 2377 - Current. Commendations *'Cadet Star:' Given to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. *'Dominion War Ribbon': Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. *'Falken Medical Medallion:' Award presented to those officer who contributes greatly in the field of Medical Science. *'Ogawa's Cross:' Award given to those officers who have used current medical technology and applied it in an original manner. 1 Naryanna Dorr nee U'Zotti CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Napean Category:Starfleet Category:Medical Category:USS Fenrir Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2353 Category:All Characters